Lily Lures
by the doe and the stag
Summary: Lily tries to seduce James one late night in the common room, but he's got an essay due tomorrow of which he has written a grand total of zero words. L/J ONE SHOT


**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/is reading my other stories. love you! new one shot.. i got this idea while trying (and failing) to do a history essay myself. **

* * *

**Lily Lures**

He was trying to work, for god's sake. He was trying to complete a charms essay that was due in two days, and he hadn't even started. But lily Evans wouldn't have that. She was raking over the couch like a kitten, stretching her body so her shirt was strained across her chest. From the angle he could very painfully clearly see a red, lacy bra through strained buttons. It was pure torture. Her left leg was splayed across the length of the couch, but her right was crossed over and made her skirt ride dangerously high... She moved around, hand supporting head. She was gazing up at him under thick, mascaraed lashes, giving him a cat like smile. She strategically moved her right hand up her cream colored thigh, up her hips to her waist... Goddamit! She was killing him, and she was doing it on purpose, taking pleasure in it.

Now she sat up, raking her hair back, shining in the light of the fire. He involuntarily stared at her, and she licked her lips. He quickly averted his gaze. He needed to concentrate. If only this were transfiguration, he would be able to do it in two minutes. But no, this as charms, and there was no way he would be getting any help from lily that moment. She gave him one last smile, then walked out of their shared common room, hips swaying from side to side as she walked to her own dorm. He striped his very hardest not to stare, but failed. And he knew she knew. Would she just stop, please? She was making homework hard, in the very literal sense, too.

After he was just starting to get into the essay, humming and scraping his quill across the yellowish parchment, lily walked- or better, sauntered- back into the room. He would have killed to have her disappear back into her room. In a second, his whole concentration had vanished. There she was, standing in the doorway of the common room, in knee high socks, a low cut tank tops and shorts that were too short for her own good. He gulped, and stared intently at his almost empty piece of parchment. Bloody hell, he needed ten more inches, and he wouldn't be able to do that with looking like she currently did.

"Lily. Err, hi. What are you doing?" He tried to talk normally, but his voice had gone weird and she was not smiling. He was worried. Very worried, but he started to walk towards the table where he was seated. She proceeded to bend over so far that he could see all the way down her cleavage and- and- bloody hell. Her chest was far too close to his face for his comfort. He swallowed very audibly, trying unsuccessfully to pry his eyes off the wonderful, even toned flesh that ended in two- _James Potter. Stop. Now._

But lily was nowhere near stopping. She was now seated in his lap, facing him. Her seat was rubbing uncomfortably against the top of his pants, and he begged Merlin for her to stop. She seemed oblivious to his discomfort, and her hand continued to roam around and her thumb was tracing swirls in his thigh. He needed her to stop, but wanted her to continue. Lily Evans was going to kill him sooner or later. From her elevated position, her chest was up his chin and her free hand was running in his hair. If he had a free night, she would have had no clothes since a few hours ago, but he did and she was not helping. And he thought she was supposed to encourage homework.

He suddenly shrugged her off him. Lily caught herself with her hands before touching the ground. "What was that for?" She looked a bit mad, and brushed herself off, moving to sulk on the couch. She glared at him intently over her crossed arms. He didn't answer. What had he just done? Push his girlfriend off his lap. _Real smooth, Potter. _He thought. When he still didn't say anything, she stood up. "Well, if I'm not wanted I'll just leave." And with one last glare, she strode off to her own dorm.

James did not know what to do. For one, he really needed to finish his essay; on the other hand, he could not stand Lily being mad at him. On any other day he would have given in, he knew what she was onto. But today, he couldn't possibly do that. James sighed deeply. He hoped that giving Lily some time alone would calm her down, and that by the time she had calmed down he would have his essay done and he could go and talk to her. James laid his quill back onto the parchment and began to write.

* * *

"Hey Lils." He said as he slid into her bed next to her. She turned away from him, and he sighed. "Look, Lily, that paper is due tomorrow. I had to finish it, ok? And I couldn't really do that with you distracting me like that." He traced his fingers down her shoulder to her hip. Lily murmured something inaudible, but she turned around and kissed him.

"Mhm…" He sighed. She was now straddling his waist, holding his face in her hands and snogging him passionately. His hands came to rest at the small of her back, and he ran his fingers through her dark red waves. Her tongue ran across his lips and she parted them slowly.

A few minutes later, they were both lying on the bed, Lily's head resting on his chest. Their hands were clasped together, and lily snuggled closer. "Wanna stay tonight?" She inquired in a husky voice. James nodded slowly, not quite aware that Lily wouldn't be able to see that, but his body language was enough. The two lay together, and James could feel lily's warmth on his left side. He felt like the luckiest bloke alive at that moment.

If either James or Lily had had been told last year that this was going to happen, neither of them would have ever, in a million years, believed it. Lily because she had loathed him, and James simply because it seemed too unlikely. But laying in her bed together, he thought that someday, when they were married, he still wouldn't be able to believe his luck.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies with icing and whipped cream dipped in sprinkes. xo ~The doe and the stag**


End file.
